Stratus Wind
Stratus Wind (스트라투스 윈드 Seuteulatuseu Windeu) is one of the main protagonists of the upcoming webcomic series Ionis. Stratus is a green anthropomorphic hedgehog who has aerokinetic abilities, using them primarily for aerial travel and to attack enemies. He gained his powers at an early age from a Phoenix Feather, one of several thousand kinetically induced energy feathers scattered all over the planet, Zirconia, that grants superkinetic, elemental powers the those who come in contact with one. Throughout the course of the series, Stratus’ journey to the nation, Ionis, most commonly forces him to fight powerful villains, dictators, and oppressors of other nations, growing more powerful and developing new attacks to defend himself and the innocence he meets in his travels. Stratus was originally designed as a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character. His design and characteristics were created by Daniel Oquendo, but was subsequently revamped in 2012, then revamped again in 2013 into an original character design when Oquendo lost interest in creating a derivative work and wanted to create his own intellectual property, thus the conception of the Ionis series under the codename Project Zirconia. History Stratus first appears as a young man in his late teens in the desolate island nation of Thermosia, along with fellow refugees Kin and Logan, whom form Team Rogue. At the outset, it is explained that their ultimate goal is to reach the utopian nation, Ionis, primarily to find safe haven away from the rest of the world, which at that point in time was plundering into chaos. Stratus steals a rare atlas of the entire planet Zirconia along with an Ergo Feather from the notorious thief, Crisis, although Stratus does not reveal to Logan or Kin that he obtained an Ergo Feather, nor does he initially reveal where or how he got these items. Throughout their journey to get to Ionis, Stratus and the others encounter many refugees who then join them on their journey to Ionis, the songstress Helen Lola Rubi, the young duo of Topaz and Max, and the dancer Tyler Twins Sonia and Sammy. Together they traveled through many of Zirconia’s nations, meeting and fighting many of the world’s most powerful beings, such as agents of the secret criminal organization known as the Battalion, and false gods Sethron and Nadea. After defeating the Battalion, Stratus the others are joined by dragon girl Iris, who was freed from the Battalion’s mind-control. They reach the nation of Electrosia where much devastation and casualties have taken place due to a national war taken place there. This is where the true extent of the world’s spiraling condition truly sets in to Stratus and the others’ minds. The Army of Roses, led by their kaiserin Tibleam, sought to destroy the Electrosian Government completely with no regard for innocent lives, thus Stratus and the others decide to put an end to the carnage by trying to defeat Tibleam. The team of Rogues are easily defeated by Tibleam and are forced to retreat. During their battle, a Military Ion Transporter, a transporter used for refugees who wish to refuge in Ionis, was sent to Electrosia. Stratus insists on holding off Tibleam's forces long enough for the others to escape to Ionis, leaving Stratus alone to deal with the Army of Roses. Realizing that carrying on in his journey would be impossible to continue with Tibleam’s Army standing in the way, Stratus decides to stay in Electrosia for training. Watching the fight is Queen of the Ocean Seleana, who tells Stratus that his attacks have not reached their full potiental. Therefore, she insists on training Stratus to make his abilities even stronger, employing methods of underwater combat that he could use in the air and overcoming deep-water pressure to increase the atmospheric pressure of himself and his attacks. After 3 years of dedicated training, Stratus takes on the Army of Roses and defeats them single-handedly and ended the Electrosian. Tibleam, after gaining newfound respect for Stratus, gave him five Quidelite Ion Transport Pass Cards, which would allow him and four others unprecedented access to Ionis from anywhere in the Quidel Deserts. Within minutes of landing in the borders of the desert nation of Quidel, Stratus came across the telekinetic member of Team Connection named Shooter, badly injured in an abandoned oasis. After tending to his wounds and after much time of Stratus trying to win over his trust, Shooter reveals that he had gone out on his own to find water for the village that he lived in, much to the discouragement of his fellow teammates, and was ambushed by a team of mercenaries named the Spring Assassins. When he was well enough, Shooter hesitantly leads Stratus to his home where the refugees meet the other members of Team Connection, the bubbly flyer Breezy, the timid hand-to-hand combatant Ezekiel “Buzz” Yushkov, and the cynical silverware weaponist Bice. They tell Stratus of others who were taken by the Spring Assassins as prisoners, including the fifth member of Team Connection, Reem Khalil. Becoming close friends rather quickly, Stratus entrusted them with the Ion Transport Pass Cards he obtain in Electrosia, telling them to use them after their fight with the Spring Assassins, only if they were to promise him to let him take the prisoners to safety afterwards. They agree to his conditions and with their forces combined, Stratus and Team Connection defeating the Spring Assassins and thus, activate their Pass Cards and are sent to Ionis. Stratus frees the prisoners and meets Reem Khalil who was under the mind-control of the Sand King, the person responsible for terrorizing Quidel and employing the Spring Assassins. Once Stratus frees Reem from the mind-control, they both fight and defeat the Sand King. After over month of waiting the Ion Transporter’s next scheduled activation, Stratus and Reem grown very close and unfortunately had to part ways as Reem departed to Ionis. Characteristics UNDER CONSTRUCTION